During fabrication of semiconductor devices on a semiconductor wafer, chemical mechanical polishing can be performed to smooth surfaces of the semiconductor wafer using chemicals and/or mechanical forces. For example, the semiconductor wafer can be polished by a semiconductor polishing apparatus (e.g., a chemical mechanical polisher (CMP)) to prepare the semiconductor wafer for a new layer of material. Particulates, such as airborne dust and chemical byproducts (e.g., As2O5, RuO4, PH3, gases, etc.), can result from, among other things, the fabrication process, the removal of material from the semiconductor wafer and/or the chemicals used during polishing.